


End of the Rope

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Extra Treat, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Oscar Wilde has nothing left, except himself. He'll make do.





	End of the Rope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nemainofthewater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemainofthewater/gifts).

The L.O.L.O.M.G. are gone, all of his contacts at the Meritocratic forces are corrupted, everyone else he knows can't be reached or wants to kill him. Someone actively wants him dead. Someone always does, but this time they actually poured in resources and energy and effort to do so. And he has no resources left of his own.

So for all intents and purposes Oscar Wilde is all alone in this world, at his wits end and most likely at the end of his rope, figuratively speaking and actually.

It would be so, so very easy to just give up.

But...

But he has a mission to finish and a promise to keep.

And as they say, the enemy of my enemy can at least kill me faster than through sleep deprivation and nightmares.

Time to see if he can reach some of the Harlequins.


End file.
